


The End

by theholylight



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: AU, Characters will be added as they appear - Freeform, Developing Relationship(s), F/M, Gen, Time Travel, explaining why would be spoilers for the story/fanfic so..., mainly minato/yukari but other relationship(s) will be implied, potentially a crossover in the future, sort of a fix it but not really, the important characters anyways..., things happen differently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: What would you do if you could travel back in time? The question now plagues Yukari Takeba, who is back in her sixteen-year-old self's body, with new powers and among the few people to know of the future. Oh, with the weight of the world on her shoulders shared by the love of her life, too. Sort of.(Discontinued)





	1. The Velvet Room

**Author's Note:**

> Carried over from my fanfiction account, enjoy :D
> 
> Might end up being a crossover with Persona 5, so look out for spoilers (its just a might for now)

As the bell rang, Yukari Takeba got up from her seat and looked behind her.

The seat which used to be occupied by one of her friends and boyfriend - still empty as Ms. Toriumi refused to let anyone sit there, even now in their senior year - had been sitting in the year before, still pained her to this day. Directly behind her, Aigis spoke up.

"Yukari-san, I believe we should go before Junpei-san does something ... weird."

"Weird?"

"He announced that he would answer a question in the next class."

She sweatdropped but couldn't blame Aigis for thinking that was 'weird'. Junpei willingly studying and answering questions in class? Two years ago, that would have been impossible for her to imagine but _he_ had changed them all, including the now more subdued doofus, who was walking out of the class to go meet up with his girlfriend - Chidori Yoshino, the only person they managed to save - who had begun attending their school as a first year (nobody said no to Mitsuru-senpai, after all, even if she wasn't a student at the school anymore).

"I think he is trying hard for Chidori-san..." Yukari told her as they picked up their stuff and went out for lunch - well she did but the blonde would keep her company as she ate on the rooftop, as it was per norm since they started their senior year.

"But aren't they already together?"

"That's love for you, Aigis." the archer smiled fondly but also sadly, causing the robot to look away.

They were all hurt and slowly healing. The process was just slower for some more than others.

**\- x -**

It happened when Yukari walked out of the school after her last class.

The commotion around the gates should have tipped her off that something was not right but she hadn't looked up from the text that Mitsuru-senpai had send her (something about joining some new, police-like thing the redhead was doing, only specialized to eradicate Shadows) to ask her to join the cause. She was thinking so deeply about it that she didn't notice until it was too late and she bumped into a woman wearing strange blue clothes. Surprised, Yukari stared up into those vibrant gold eyes as their own smiled at her and the crowd slowly grew bigger.

"You must be Yukari Takeba. I am Elizabeth, it is nice to meet you!"

"W-what? How do you know my...!?"

"Why wouldn't I?" the woman - Elizabeth - frowned. "After all, our guest had such a beautiful bond with you that I just had to know! I am sorry if that angered you but my curiousity is beyond anyone's understanding! Even my own!"

"Who is that weird chick in blue?"

"I think I saw her last year... Arisato was showing her around our school or something..."

"Hey, don't speak of the dead in such a disrespecting tone!"

Yukari glared at the now arguing students before facing the pale blonde.

"A-Alright, I believe you. Not sure why, but I do. Now can we go somewhere else?"

"But of course!" The strange one in blue reached out and put a strange, gleaming key into her hand.

Before the brunette could question her about it, she was whisked away. The last thing she saw was Aigis' confused expression and wished that she could explain the situation to her but as it was, she would like lose her arm before that could help happen.

"Elizabeth, was it? Where are we going!?"

"Why, Paulownia Mall naturally!"

"Huh?"

But the other didn't speak again so Yukari let her board them on the monorail and as they headed towards the Mall, the key felt weirdly warm in her grasp.

**\- x -**

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, Master Yukari Takeba."

The archer could only gape at the stoic yet amused blonde man that was standing beside an older gentleman with a long nose as she and Elizabeth entered the room coated in velvet. It reminded her of an elevator and she felt a chill run down her spine.

"I am Igor." the man with the long nose spoke. "And this is Theodore, your assistant."

"You may call me Theo." the other one said with a charming smile.

"W-what? Hold on, this doesn't make any...!" the brunette looked behind her at where she thought Elizabeth was, only to find it empty. "H-Huh? Where did she go!?"

"Do not worry." Igor stated. "Elizabeth simply began the journey once more - as will you, soon enough. You will also realize why she cannot attend to you despite being the one to seek you out."

"T-The journey?" was all Yukari could muster out from the small speech she had just been given.

"I believe as you humans would say: we have found a way." Theo claimed.

"A w-way?" her eyes widened. "You don't mean...! But I thought...!"

"That would be because it is true." the long-nosed man continued. "However, she was adamant about finding a way to get him back and she found one. However, it would require for her to travel back in time - with another person, as her duties to the Velvet Room will not allow her to spend a lot of time in the outside world." he stopped before moving on. "I am sure you are aware of what your new power entails... after all, you've seen our previous guest use it so much during the past year, correct?"

"You can't be serious! I ... can't just... wouldn't he?" Yukari tried to make sense as Theo chuckled softly.

"It is quite rare." the blonde man mused. "But it seems that we will be having two guests at the same time! Oh my, I hope nothing too horrible happens to the time and space..."

"It will not, Theodore." Igor cut across him before he could start to fret. "For Elizabeth and our guest here won't be the only ones to return with the knowledge of the future."

"W-we won't?"

"No. For _he and she_ will also be well aware of it. However, _he_ won't be. Not until he grows to trust you again."

"I think I understand..." the brunette looked worried and a bit confused but she thought that she understood his cryptic message well enough. The man - was he even a man? - grinned at her.

"Very well. Just be aware, our dear guest, that the fight against the true destruction won't be easy this time around. It won't specificly be harder, either."

"What? Hold on...!" Yukari tried to reach out for him as her vision began to swim. Soon enough, she found herself fallen into the abyss as she heard Theo's voice reach her ears.

"I will see you next time, Master."

**\- x -**

"Wait!"

"Takeba, wake up!" an annoyed voice caused her to snap her open, just to see a _clearly_ younger version of the senpai she knew to be the head of the Kirijo group now, not a senior at their school anymore. "He will be arriving soon so please, do welcome him warmly."

"H-Huh? Right... senpai, what are you doing in my room?"

"You wouldn't wake up, no matter how much I knocked on the door." Mitsuru gave her a confused look, clearly used to more hostility coming from her kohai than this. It made Yukari feel guilty - after all, what had happened wasn't the redhead's fault - but the older girl didn't let her talk as she continued. "No matter, Arisato will be here soon and it is the Dark Hour now so I am concerned for the state of mind he will be in when he does. However, do not tell him anything about the Shadows or SEES until we are certain that he has the potential. Now, if you'd excuse me..."

Her bedroom door slammed shut before Yukari could even nod. As she got up to put her shoes on, feeling awkward in her slightly younger body (this would forever remain as one of her confusing moments), the brunette walked downstairs.

To meet the love of her life - who didn't even know her now.


	2. Brand New Days (Part 1)

She stood nervously outside of his door the very next morning.

Once again, Mitsuru-senpai had asked her to escort the new student to their school. Once again, she had accepted. Only, this time... Yukari sighed to herself and quickly knocked on the door.

"Arisato-kun, are you awake?"

The door opened to the familiar mop of wild blue hair, messly falling over his right eye as he stared back at her, likely wondering why she was there. It was only a guess, since mind reading was not one of the powers she gained.

"Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school today!"

"Alright."

As he walked out, plugging his earphones in, the brunette walked behind him and pretended that she didn't feel like she was being stabbed at the mere sound of his voice, his body living, breathing and walking in front of her.

She bounced up to him when he shot her a questioning look. Making him do so would not do.

**\- x -**

The whole day at school - April 9th, she remembered it all too well - Yukari was busily trying to avoid the other teen after explaining to him where the Faculty Office was. Naturally, with Minato being as stoic and anti-social as he was at the beginning, that was an easy thing to do.

She checked the list for which class she was in, greeting Junpei in a bored manner when he called her 'Yuka-tan'.

The archer was too busy worrying about her other things, such as finding a door outside of Tartarus to the Velvet Room, to care about the class clown. Now was not the time.

Strangely enough, what she didn't notice was Minato staring at her back throughout all the classes.

**\- x -**

After school, Yukari decided to head to Paulownia Mall first. Mainly because that seemed like the most likely place for it to be and she all too well remembered Minato heading into a strange alley after one of their dates.

She waved at some chatting ladies - just like back then - as she looked around, noticing it was the three of them at the Mall. Deciding to not worry about it, the brunette entered the alley way, once more unaware of the cool grey eyes watching her every move.

However, she did feel a cold shiver running down her spine and wondered why.

"Welcome back, Master."

Yukari forced a smile for Theo as she took a seat on the only available chair in the room (of sorts) after having opened the big, wide purple door that was hidden deep in the alley. Of course, it was facing the blonde and Igor, who was grinning at her with unusual amount of gusto.

"Indeed. How does it feel to be back?"

"Weird."

The old man laughed at the blunt response he received. How rare that was, how interesting and amusing. He smirked and waved his hand, causing a whole row of tarot cards to appear on the table in front of him.

"Are those the Arcana?" Yukari questioned.

"That they are." he told her as one of the floated up in front of him, doing a small spin, before stopping to face her as well as causing her heart to nearly stop. It was the Death Arcana - the one she remembered all too well. "Do not fear."

"Y-yeah?" the slightly scared archer asked. The old man laughed again and shook his head.

"Yes. It is typically associated with foreboding and doom, that is true, however it could also mean that a deep change is coming as well as regeneration and cycles. That applies to you, does it not?"

"Well it does but... does that mean that I could save him?"

"That is for your to decide." he waved his hand again, making the cards vanish as something that looked like a contract appeared instead. "Kindly sign this with your name."

"R-Right..." Yukari reached out and began to write down her name.

"... it only binds you to your actions, after all."

**\- x -**

The girl nearly jumped out of her skin when she was met with Minato himself, sitting at the fountain while listening to his music. But how he looked up at her with those grey eyes, made her question if he - maybe - did know after all.

"Shall we go back to the dorm?" the bluenet asked her simply.

"You w-were waiting for me?"

He just smirked in response as he got onto his feet and began to walk away. As she hurried to catch up to him once more, the worry that he might know, just didn't care about whatever he lived or died, ate her up.

The walk back to the dorm was uncomfortably quiet.


	3. Brand New Days (Part 2)

"Welcome back."

Their senpai's somewhat amused greeting made her jump away from the teen beside her, blushing bright red. They've been walking beside each other and staying close all the way back to the dorm yet she hadn't even noticed when he had grabbed her hand in his warm one. _So warm..._

"M-Mitsuru-senpai, you are still awake?" Yukari asked nervously.

"Of course." the look she got in turn made her remember that the Dark Hour would begin soon. A quick glance at the calendar she asked to be put in the lounge just to be safe also showed that tonight was a full moon. Which meant...

"I'm going to bed." Minato's emotionless voice broke the awkward silence that ensured after a while and, watching him leave up the stairs, Yukari couldn't blame him at all. But if tonight was the night when the Magician (she thought that it must have been that since she didn't remember seeing the Arcana with all the other bosses they had fought) was to show up ... yes, she had to protect him this time around on her own merits. She wouldn't let him get hospitalized again.

As Yukari mused over that in her head, an older man walked down the stairs and sat across from Mitsuru.

"Welcome back, Yukari." he said warmly. "Our guest has gone to bed and the Dark Hour is about to commence so let's go back to watching him, shall we?"

"I still feel bad about this..." she didn't even need to look to know who it was.

And this time, he won't trick her or anyone else. They would still have to kill the Full Moon Shadows but they would not be delusioned again.

**\- x -**

That night, Yukari couldn't sleep.

She stared at the clock she had Akihiko-senpai put over her desk, counting down the moments until midnight. When it struck and Mitsuru-senpai's worried voice washed over the dorm, she got up and dressed in the blink of an eye.

The brunette was out of her room and heading to the room where they held their weapons before her senpai could even ask her to do so, grabbing her bow and a sword for Minato. Nodding to herself, she set off to wake him up.

**\- x -**

"Are you sure we will be 'safe' here?"

Minato was slowly growing annoyed by the archer. She had woken him up, thrust a sword into his hands and didn't even let him get dressed before dragging him towards the roof of the building. Before he could keep demanding an answer from her, the walkie-talkie she had sounded with Mitsuru's voice.

"Takeba! Do you read me? Where are you?"

"Senpai, we are on the roof. I had a... feeling... that it was heading up there. I'm going to take care of it."

"What? Hold on, it's too stro-" but Yukari just turned off the intermission, leaving him half expecting to see the furious redhead march up to have a few words with her. But when nothing happened after a while except for the weird noises growing louder, he spoke up.

"... what are you doing?"

"What I should have... what I should do."

He noticed the subtle change in tenses. He didn't comment on it as he watched Yukari run towards that thing - didn't she call it a Shadow? - bow at the ready and gun in hand.

Something about the scene made him wonder why it felt so familiar.

While Minato was thinking about that, Yukari was dodging the Magician's attacks while hitting him back with her arrows. She was barely doing any damage and soon enough realized that she had to use her Persona. The brunette fretted over that, for she knew that their senpai were currently watching them. Even if they did expect her to bring out her Persona, they would have expected Io, not the new one she had now. She raised her bow once more when she heard him yelp.

Freezing for a moment, Yukari turned around to see that the Shadow had lost interest in her and was now heading towards Minato, who had been attempting to fight it off with the only sword she had been able to find for him at this moment, only to get hit in ribs and towards the fence. That scene awoke something dark in her as she began to see red.

"Hey, you pest!" she yelled, satisfied when the thing's attention was back on her now. "You can do whatever you want to me, but you won't hurt my friends!"

With shaky hands, more terrified of what her senpai would think than the notion of putting a gun to her head, Yukari reached for the Evoker strapped to her right leg and put it into place as the Shadow roared and began to advance towards her at a fast pace. Nothing else mattered, nothing else could be hurt other than Minato's indifferent voice wondering what she was doing, as she shouted.

"PERSONA!"

When the fog cleared away, her trusty Persona floated above her. She could almost feel Mitsuru, Akihiko and Ikutsuki's surprise from the command room but she didn't care as Isis hit the Magician hard with her Garudyne skill, evoporating it on the spot - it wasn't weak to wind but it wasn't strong enough to live after a third teer spell either. Breathing hard after not having used Isis in what felt like forever, Yukari fell onto one knee as she turned to look at Minato, who was staring at her in something akin to his own version of disbelief.

"You are... alright." she smiled. "... I'm glad."

Unsure of why she was so exhausted, the archer collapsed to the other teen scampering towards her.

**\- x -**

"..."

Akihiko didn't blame Mitsuru for being speechless at all. When they saw Yukari use her Evoker - which they felt proud of since they knew how scared of doing that she used to be - they had expected Io, her Persona which they've seen only a couple of times thanks to her fear. But what had come out while casting what must have been a strong wind skill was no Io by any means.

"Well... this is... interesting."

Not even Ikutsuki knew what to say about what he just witnessed. All he knew was that he now had to keep an eye on Yukari Takeba, as well.


	4. Rhapsody In Blue (Interlude)

"Takeba! You and Arisato will be late, hurry up!"

Yukari sighed after what felt like a bad nightmare. Did she really...? She did, she had to... otherwise, Minato would have...

... the archer shook her head and sat up, slowly putting on her uniform as she looked around, putting away her evoker somewhere it couldn't be found... she didn't need Ikutsuki or anyone else questioning her new abilities...

"I'm going, calm down!"

The redhead fell silent before walking away with a slight huff, as she was clearly unused to Yukari even slightly standing up to her... well, someone had to. Chuckling, she made her way downstairs and to his room, knocking on the door.

"Good morning! Are you awake yet?"

She heard a grumble in response but he did open the door to face her, already in his school uniform, which she took as a good sign. Yukari smiled at him and stepped away a bit as he walked out into the hallway, leaving the door behind him slightly ajar.

"I'm sorry to wake you up so early but Kirijo-senpai told me to show you the way to school so... ready to go?"

"... didn't we already have this talk before?"

Yukari had to laugh. "That we did! ... I think... I was just joking... regardless, I do want to walk to school together..."

He tactfully ignored the slight flush that colored her cheeks at that before shrugging, allowing her to take it as she pleased. Yes, same old Minato... being back hurt... and yet...

"Alright, let's go!"

Yes, it was best to leave before she became too happy with being around him... this Minato didn't know her, so it was for the best if she didn't get too estatic about him merely talking to her... this was already better then last time around, which made her wonder...

... did he remember too?

\- x -

They were on the train to school, somehow having found two seats near each other in the usual morning crowd.

Minato had his earphones on so he barely heard Yukari but realized that she was muttering something he couldn't understand the closer they got to school grounds... was something going to happen today, too?

Yukari, meanwhile, idly wondered if Junpei would be more bearable this time around, when she knew about all of his 'jokes' and such... probably not.

"Oh... we are here."

The brunette stopped him before he could ask anything but she could almost see the questions burning in his eyes.

\- x -

"Oi!"

Junpei waved madly at them as they walked up to the school gates, where was waiting. Yukari adopted a color me not impressed expression and spoke in a sarcastic manner.

"Are you okay, Junpei?"

"Huh!? What, can't a guy be happy?" he grinned. "But no, I promised I wouldn't tell... well you will find out soon enough!"

As Minato followed the hyper Junpei to their classroom, Yukari following at a slower pace and wondering what desired effect hiding Junpei from them could have...

... she didn't want to think about it.

After school, Yukari was packing up her things as Junpei continued to brag about him joining SEES tonight - not that Minato knew that - as Mitsuru entered in a hurry, leaving her underclassmen in a daze behind her.

"Be sure to come to the fourth floor tonight. We have something to tell you."

And just like that, she was gone.

"That was fast..."

Snorting at Minato's statement, the brunette began to say the words she said what now felt like a lifetime ago. She slang her bag onto her shoulder and looked at the two guys in front of her.

"She must be busy with the Student Council, unlike us."

"Ooh! Is that some jealousy I detect, Yuka-tan?"

Yukari looked unamused. "Yeah right. Well, I have archery practice now so I will see you tonight. Don't do anything stupid, Junpei."

Before he could complain about her calling him out again, she was gone as fast as Mitsuru.

"It's almost like she is your nanny!"

Minato just looked at him as he continued to talk, uncertain of what to say... so he decided to not say anything. After making sure that Junpei was occupied with talking to himself, he stood up and left as well.

The other didn't even notice him leave.

\- x -

"So why are we here?"

Yukari questioned as she sat down beside Minato, refusing to look at anyone but Mitsuru as she stared into her eyes. The older girl didn't let that get to her - at least not visibly - as she closed her eyes with a soft smile and said.

"I will tell you in a bit... are you ready?"

The redhead glanced at the door as a familiar voice rang out, complaining about how she could wait for a moment as his luggage was heavy.

"You can't be serious..." the archer acted out her shock at finding out that Junpei was joining SEES, better not make them any more suspicious of her then what they already were... Minato didn't react at all as Junpei finally managed to walk into the room, panting but present.

"Ahh! I knew there was something odd about you two! Aren't you glad that I joined?"

Before Yukari could give a sarcastic remark, Akihiko began to speak.

"I think we are ready now, with three active members..."

"Indeed, I believe it's time to go and explore a bit of Tartarus." Mitsuru agreed.

And with Junpei wondering if that was toothpaste, they were off to watch their school change into a tower filled with monsters for the night and every one to come until...

... well, Yukari couldn't say that things wouldn't get interesting soon... she just had to figure out how to make a change.

That was all.


End file.
